


You're not a tiger

by jwwhan



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Idol Verse, M/M, One Shot, idk how to tag tbh, just boyfriends being boyfriends, soonhao boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jwwhan/pseuds/jwwhan
Summary: Where Minghao is scared of his tiny boyfriend and Soonyoung is dating an awkward, maybe dumb, cutie.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	You're not a tiger

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first work, but it's also the most special because it's a birthday gift for my precious baby lae <3 happy birthday baby enjoy this day you deserve it okay :(( hope you're always happy and remember that i love you a lot <3

_ "You are not a tiger, you are a human." _

  
  


_ As if I didn't know that I am a human. _

  
  
  


The way Minghao had talked to him, the way he had put his hand on his shoulder, the way, even through those weird yellow glasses, Soonyoung had managed to see the seriousness in the younger's gaze.

Minghao was so serious, and  _ for what _ ? For a joke? Something that Soonyoung liked to say because he knew he would get babied by his favourite hyungs and his dongsaengs?  Soonyoung was mad because of that, _and_ offended. 

But he couldn't say anything, not to their leader, because even if his hyung loved him with all his heart, Seungcheol would have told him to stop, that he was cute and adorable but he couldn't seriously get angry for such nonsense,  _ "Even you know you're not a tiger!". _

_ Of course I know. But if this fucking idiot would just talk to me like the adult he's supposed to be we could figure things out. He's mean, he's a coward, an idiot, I can't stand him. _

These were the thoughts that filled his mind during the trip by car, as he looked out the window; no one dared to open their mouths or say anything, probably too tired to even think. Or maybe they were too nervous - after all, they never liked those two MCs, least of all when they targeted Jihoon and his shyness, or Seungkwan and the fact that he liked to talk a lot, or anyone else of them.

Soonyoung had no one to talk to, and even if he did, he couldn't bother them:  Jeonghan was sleeping, his head resting on Wonwoo's shoulder, who, despite the apparently uncomfortable position, did not move an inch, his cheek resting against the older's pink hair, a smile on his lips, and - he could deny all he wanted - obviously in love with the angel who was using his body as a pillow.  Chan sat in the front seat beside their manager; Soonyoung had to lean a little to see what he was doing, and when he noticed that their maknae was sleeping peacefully, a slight smile curved his lips. 

_ What about Minghao?  _

Minghao was sitting next to him. The person he most wanted to avoid was by his side, and Soonyoung didn't want to blame anyone or anything, but fate seemed to be making fun of his feelings; the way the red haired was still ignoring him, made Soonyoung feel even more anger growing inside of him.

The thing is, the situation was divided in two parts. 

The first one, was the most innocent one. Something Soonyoung could never be mad for, something so stupid he wouldn't even think about getting angry at first place.

Minghao, his group mate, treated him as if he was a kid in front of unknown people, in front of all those cameras and, Soonyoung knew it, that scene would've been broadcasted on television, many people would have seen that. They would've seen what seemed like a scene of pure fun, a dongsaeng who made fun of his hyung, and the hyung who, as a good big brother, drew the youngest into a hug, smiling despite the little quarrel. There was nothing wrong with it - except, well, the embarrassment that would've come with it, but Soonyoung had to deal with worse in the past. Everything was good, everything was fine.

The second one, was the reason why Soonyoung was getting pissed every second that passed.

_ His boyfriend _ , his boyfriend, made no mention of talking to him, he didn't seem to have any intention to look at him, or ask him their usual  _ "How are you feeling, baby?".  _ After they finished the schedule for the day, the younger just walked past him, not acknowledging his presence, talking to everyone but him. Even in the car, Minghao got in first, and immediately grabbed his phone, focusing himself just on that. Oh, Soonyoung was mad _mad_.

Soonyoung, careful not to get noticed, and tired of spying on his boyfriend with quick glances, turned his head slowly, his gaze fixed on Minghao's face, trying to see in it any emotion there was, whether it was good or not. Soonyoung just wanted to understand what was going on in his head, because Minghao was acting as if he didn't exist, as if he was the offended one.

_ Soonyoung had every right to be mad at Minghao, not the other way around. _

Everyone after they finished went to change into something more comfortable, but the ones who talked to Soonyoung were just a few of them, they told him to not be mad for the tiger discussion, to not be childish, and even though Soonyoung wanted to laugh at their faces, he used that excuse, he didn't deny anything, and they eventually believed what came up in their brains.

Maybe he seemed a bit dramatic, and was actually a total bitch. Using the 'tiger accident' to cover up the real reason why he was and looked so pissed, his reaction would seem totally unnecessary and he preferred it that way; no one had to know that he was pissed because he wasn't receiving the attention he was used to get. But come on, how could Soonyoung not be mad, when his lover just sat there right next to him in the car, his head down, his eyes fixed on the screen of his phone, his lips shut? How could he not be mad when, even after Soonyoung tried to hold his hand, very subtly, Minghao still ignored him? How could he not be mad when Minghao was playing a game he didn't like?

Soonyoung was so absorbed in his thoughts, thinking about how to set up the perfect little play so that Minghao would actually come to him, apologize for what he said about his tiger agenda, to the point where he would get distracted and not notice the amused smile on Soonyoung's face, and the older would just say  _ "You're apologizing for the wrong thing" _ , that he himself hadn't notice that Minghao was looking at him, pure confusion radiating from his expression.

The weird glasses gone, his red hair were a bit messy, his make up mostly un-done, eyes sleepy, lips a bit parted, the tip of his nose and his cheeks were slightly red; adorable, no other words could have described him. Minghao blinked a few times, and, just when Soonyoung thought that he was going to say something to him, Minghao turned back to his phone.

_ Is he kidding? Is he kidding me? Is he for real? Does he want me to go crazy? I feel like I'm crazy! This is unacceptable! Why is he acting like this I'm not the one ignoring him he's the one doing so- _

His phone vibrated, and even though Soonyoung had no will to talk to anyone, he still checked his phone, only to find a text by someone he didn't expect.

**_minghao <3_ **

_ i'm sorry. i shouldn't have said those things. i was wrong. i'm sorry.  _

Soonyoung looked up immediately, and, he couldn't not notice, Minghao's ears and neck were completely red. That was a nice view. Something he wanted to see more, but at the moment, teasing the younger wasn't exactly his main target.

**_horang_ **

_ we're gonna talk about this when we get home. _

_ now put that phone down, you get dizzy when you use it while we're in car or smth so don't be an idiot. _

Soonyoung couldn't believe it, but Minghao actually 'listened' to him, and put the phone down, playing with his fingers instead and the blond didn't know how but he managed to not smile at the sight, mostly because he wanted his boyfriend to believe that he was mad for the tiger thing - which in total honesty Soonyoung gave zero fucks about.

But, Soonyoung was and would always be a little bitch, so, when his precious baby had his guard down, the older placed a hand on his thigh, making the red haired jump a little, and, as he expected, Minghao turned to look at him, eyes open wide, visibly embarrassed. Soonyoung didn't want  _ that _ though, so, after a few seconds, he just took Minghao's hand in his, intertwined their fingers, and with his thumb he caressed the younger's skin. 

Soonyoung didn't have to look to know that Minghao was blushing so hard, he could either look like he was about to explode or like he had a fever. Minghao could use his cool image all he wanted, but he would always be Soonyoung's little, shy, baby, the one who would blush at the slightest praise and wouldn't believe his boyfriend when he told him that he was beautiful.

Well, knowing that he had this much power made Soonyoung happy, in some kind of way.

  
  
  
  
  
  
━━━━━━━━━━━━━━  
  
  
  
  


When they got home, they were  _ still _ holding hands, Minghao didn't want to look up, his other hand was hidden by the cutest sweater paw Soonyoung had ever seen, and when the younger was going to bring  _ his _ hyung to his room, they both heard Junhui say  _ "Please don't be too loud I want to get some rest!" _ , which, if that was even possible, made Minghao blush even more - and also, he wanted the floor to open itself and swallow him, but that's another story. 

Soonyoung laughed it off, shook his head, and held even more tightly his boyfriend's hand. He didn't wait for Minghao to open the door, the younger had told him many times that his room was also  _ his _ room, and that he could've just come in whenever he wanted to, even at night time, if he couldn't sleep, or just wanted to cuddle. 

When they both entered the room, Soonyoung finally left go of Minghao's hand, without asking he sat on the younger's bed, crossed his legs, and, automatically, grabbed his pillow, hugging it tightly to his chest; Minghao's scent was still on it, and, by taking a deep breath, Soonyoung was invaded by that sweet perfume, which helped him relax and, in a matter of seconds, he almost forgot why he was so mad.

_ "I'm sorry for saying you're not a tiger, before." _

_ Oh, that's why I'm angry. No. Wait. Not that. The other thing. The real reason. _

Soonyoung just stared at him, in perfect silence, he didn't let any emotion shine through his face, and, he knew it, Minghao got scared by that seriousness. Minghao didn't want to believe it, he thought that his hyung was kidding, playing the part of the offended one, but maybe it wasn't a play. Maybe Soonyoung really was mad for the tiger discussion.

"Listen, hyung, it was a jo-"

_ "I'm not mad." _

Soonyoung finally spoke, and, even though he wanted to be embraced by that sweet scent for the rest of the day, he put the pillow on his place again, and stood up. It took him just a few steps, before he was standing in front of his boyfriend, his expression was still impassive, Minghao felt like he was going to  _ lose it _ if he didn't receive any answer soon.

He wanted to know what Soonyoung was thinking, why he suddenly became so cold, why he said he wasn't mad if he  _ clearly  _ was, Minghao knew his boyfriend was pissed, offended, mad, and he didn't understand why Soonyoung chose to lie anyway.

They both stayed silent, not knowing what to say, or maybe they did, but they didn't have enough courage to talk first; Minghao, at least, couldn't look at his boyfriend's face without feeling guilty, and that's one of the reasons why he looked down at his feet, arms crossed behind his back. He was the kid in that moment, the one waiting to be scolded, and  _ wasn't _ actually ready for it.

_ "I'm not mad because you told me I'm not a tiger, Hao." _

Soonyoung's voice was a whisper, so delicate and sweet, Minghao couldn't believe it came from the same person whose face was basically a blank paper, emotionless, his eyes weren't as shiny as they were when the two of them were holding hands, and Minghao didn't know what to think, but he knew he was confused. 

Minghao didn't want to look up, yet he was forced to. He felt two fingers holding his chin, tilting his head up, and, when he met the blond's gaze, he stopped breathing for a second: Soonyoung was the most beautiful person he has ever met, Soonyoung was the most passionate person when it came to work, he was the most understanding between them, even though it didn't seem like that. And in that moment, with his eyes dark, filled with anger, his blond hair graciously falling around his face, his lips a bit parted, Soonyoung looked like a masterpiece. Minghao wanted to portray him, he wanted to keep that picture forever, he wanted to remember him like that, not only for a few days, but for years.

_ "I'm mad, because you were ignoring me, Hao." _

_ Oh. _

Minghao didn't expect it. Not at all. Which didn't surprise Soonyoung. The older knew that his lover was good at reading others' feelings, but when it came to him, Minghao never knew where to begin with. "You're impossible to read, I'm scared of hurting your feelings and not understand it.", he said to his boyfriend, many, many times.

Well, that's what happened. Minghao thought that leaving his boyfriend alone for some time, maybe not bother him with his little talks, was the right choice, the right thing to do. He didn't think about the fact that Soonyoung was a clingy baby, that he wanted attention anyway and, as stupid as it may sound, the older was willing to put every argument he had with someone, if he wanted to shower that person with love - or if he wanted to be the showered one. Minghao wanted to do the right thing, yet he ended up doing the exact opposite.

"I accept your apology, even though it's for the wrong reason, but at least you're talking to me right now, so I'm still winning!"

Soonyoung gligged at his own words, making Minghao smile, too. Not for the words themselves, Minghao mostly smiled because of his boyfriend's laugh. People liked to call him whipped, they made fun of him, they usually pointed out how his cheeks were as red as his own hair, especially after Soonyoung had praised him somehow, and, for how much the younger hated it, he couldn't deny it: he was completely and helplessly whipped for that man.

"Hyung," Minghao called for him, and Soonyoung, obviously, answered to that call with a little hum, his hands were running through the younger's red hair, making him relax under his touch "can you sleep with me,  _ please _ ?"

_ The pout. _

Minghao rarely used  _ the pout _ , he hated it actually, but in that moment, knowing very well that his beloved boyfriend was  _ weak _ for his cuteness, the younger could do a little effort to make himself look even more adorable. Soonyoung froze at that, he just stared at Minghao's face, his cheeks red, his eyes were  _ sparkling _ like the stars they were meant to be, and, taking advantage of the older's distraction, Minghao took his hands in his, intertwined their fingers, and with the gentlest tug he could ever give - too scared that he could've hurt his tiny boyfriend for real - he pulled the older to his chest. 

_ "Pretty please?" _

Oh, Soonyoung was really, really a weak man. He took a deep breath, and, without thinking too much about it, he just nodded at his boyfriend, a little smile curving his lips.

"You don't even have to ask, baby. You already know the answer."

Being the shorter one in the relationship had its perks, especially when you had to tip-toe to kiss your boyfriend's forehead, something that, for many would be embarrassing, but for them? For them it was one of the best thing ever. Minghao could easily lean himself towards his boyfriend, but  _ Soonyoung  _ was stubborn, and a romantic deep down his heart, he also liked to treat his partner as if he was a baby, instead of being the one babied, so that wasn't a big problem for him - Minghao got jealous whenever the others would treat _his_ hyung as a baby, but, whenever he met Soonyoung's eyes, he knew that he had nothing to worry about, especially when it came to their members and their friendship.

"Soonie."

Minghao left go of the blond's hands, and, slowly, he wrapped his arms around the smaller's body, holding him close, he even hid his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck, just to feel that scent he so much loved. Soonyoung did the same, but his arms were wrapped around the younger's hips, his cheek against his shoulder; they both closed his eyes, imagined to be somewhere else, somewhere where they weren't celebrities, but just two young boys in love with each other.

"I know I said you're not a tiger, but… I can make an exception."

Soonyoung mumbled something, words that Minghao didn't catch at first, so the older had to repeat himself, just a little louder.

"What exception, baby?"

The red haired smiled softly, and brought a hand to the older's hair with the intention of playing with them, but the moment he caressed that soft blond cloud, Soonyoung  _ purred _ . He purred, and Minghao didn't know that his boyfriend could actually do that, he never paid much attention to such details, and he regretted not knowing that before. His heart melted at the sound, and even though he wanted to tease the life out of his boyfriend, Minghao was too  _ soft _ at that moment.

"You are not a tiger, you are a human."

Minghao repeated what he said while recording, but his tone was sweet, gentle, and, before Soonyoung could say something, Minghao interrupted him.

_ "But you are my little tiger." _

Soonyoung hit the younger with a light punch on his chest, it wasn't meant to actually hurt, it was more like to express how he was surprised and touched, that's why Minghao laughed at that. And, because he saw how Soonyoung's ears went red at these words. 

_ Cute. _

Soonyoung was clearly embarrassed, he didn't want to admit how much that ' _ my little tiger _ ' had affected him, or how much he loved the fact that Minghao considered him  _ his _ , he didn't want to admit how much he liked when his boyfriend was possessive, but  _ God  _ if he did like it.

"Shut up little frog, I'm still older than you. And  _ no _ , the fact that I'm shorter means nothing!"

Minghao raised an eyebrow at the blond, and, with an amused smile on his face, he asked just one question.

"So you're saying you're not mine or what?"

_ Soonyoung was going to die. _

He couldn't stand Minghao. First he made him angry, he ignored him, he didn't acknowledge his existence and, now, he was showering him with so much attention and love, Soonyoung wasn't used to that type of affection, not when he was the clingy one. Soonyoung wasn't prepared for that.

"I- I didn't say…  _ You know I'm yours! Why are you teasing me like that?! _ " 

Now, that was funny. Someone might think that one of them would be the tease and the other the constantly embarrassed, but, the truth was, they were _both_ at the same time. There were times where Soonyoung would tease Minghao, praise him, use what he had and what he knew to make the younger blush, and there were also times where Minghao would show how he could be affectionate as well, pamper his lover with kisses, shower him with compliments, and Soonyoung would just tell him to stop, clearly embarrassed and overwhelmed by the attention. So it wasn't actually a surprise when both of them were blushing, their faces all red, their eyes open wide and shiny, and they looked at anywhere except in each other's eyes.

"I'm… I'm still sorry for-"

"Minghao, shut up before I go to my room and leave you all alone."

Well, beside the awkwardness of the situation, Soonyoung was still the older one and, because of that, he had to make sure that his sweet, adorable boyfriend wasn't worried about something he already forgot.

"You wouldn't, hyung."

Soonyoung raised his head, and even if Minghao kept his low, the blond managed to see the little smile curving his rosy lips. Soonyoung smiled too.

"You're right, I would never."

**Author's Note:**

> so,,, as i said this is my first work, also english is not my first language so please forgive me for any grammar errors :( hope you liked this one and thank you for reading it!!
> 
> \- ri


End file.
